Always There
by Charmed Ivashkov
Summary: "I'll always be there for you, Prue" - Andy's last words and he'll stick by them. Will Prue be able to raise her babies without Andy there? Formerly called "The Gift".
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: Okay, at first, I was just going to randomly write… but then I had a bunch of ideas and decided to make this story. Please, no flames. And sorry if it takes a while to update… I can be lazy at times (Though I don't want to be), please. R&R. (If you get confused in any parts, they will be explained in later chapters. Or just PM me)**

**PROLOGUE**

Prudence Halliwell sat in her room, trying as hard as she could not to let any tears fall from her eyes; even though she was in the privacy of her own room, Prue didn't want to cry – she wanted to stay strong.

"Andy's gone and I can't bring him back" Prue whispered.

The day after Andy died, Prue and her sisters had tried as hard as possible to bring him back, but nothing worked. "It's his destiny, Prue" Phoebe told her. But no matter how much Piper and Phoebe told her it isn't her fault he died, she still thinks it is.

Prue looked up and tears finally fell from her eyes. "Why did you have to leave me, Andy?!" Prue exclaimed, standing up, "I can't raise this baby all on my own"

"You aren't alone" A voice said, walking in the room, "You have me, and Phoebe"

"Piper, what are you doing?" Prue asked her sister

"I came in to check on you" Piper responded, "Phoebe and I have heard you for the past few nights. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Piper, I'm fine. Just go back to bed" Prue responded and saw Piper's doubtful look, "No, really, I'm fine"

Piper sighed, "Prue, we're here if you need us. You're not alone. Remember that"

Prue nodded, "I know. Night, Piper"

"Goodnight" Piper replied, before closing the door and leaving

Prue lay back on her bed, "Am I really not alone?" she whispered, "Because without Andy here, I'll never feel the same"

Prue closed her eyes and eventually drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: YES, I KNOW, YOU DON'T NEED TO TELL ME… THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY SHORT. This is a prologue though… my prologues are always less than 500 words… The baby Prue spoke about will be explained more in the next chapter ^_^ This chapter is pointless, really… but… you gotta start somewhere, hey? PLEASE R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I think I'm going to really like this story… CHAPTER 1… HERE WE GO…**

**AND THANK YOU TO MY FIRST REVIEWER. I LOVE **_**YOU**_

**And I forgot the disclaimer so here it is:  
****Disclaimer: ****If I owned Charmed, my best friend would also own Naruto and probably 1,000,000 other animes. All I own are any created characters and the storyline. Unless I take parts from episodes.**

The next morning, Prue came downstairs to find Piper and Phoebe already eating breakfast.

"Morning, Prue" Phoebe greeted

"Morning" Prue replied glumly

"What's wrong?" Piper asked

"Nausea" Prue sighed, "I'm 4 months pregnant! Shouldn't it be over already?"

Phoebe laughed, "Oh, don't worry, Prue. But… since we're on the topic, don't you look a little big for 4 months?"

"Yeah, I've been thinking the same thing a lot lately" Prue replied, "But I have an appointment today"

"True" Piper said, "Well, I have to go to the club again… I really hope I can get it… eventually"

"So do we" Phoebe replied. She watched Piper get up and start to walk off, "Bye Piper"

"Bye, guys" Piper replied, walking through the door.

Phoebe turned her head to Prue, who was ripping her toast to pieces and not eating it, "You're awfully quiet… er today"

Prue looked yup from the shredded food and at Phoebe, "No, I'm not"

Phoebe gave her a look that practically said "Oh, really?"

Prue sighed and rolled her eyes, "It's just that when we mentioned about how big I am and my nausea, I started to get a little worried. That's all"

Phoebe gave a small smile, "I'm sure there's a good reason for it, Prue. If you want, we can go shopping for Maternity Clothes after your appointment as well"

"Maybe" Prue replied, she looked at the clock, "Oh, I'm gonna be late for work, Pheebs, my appointment is at 1:30, you and Piper can meet me there if you want"

"Sure" Phoebe replied, "Bye, Prue"

"Bye" Prue replied, running out the door

* * *

Prue sat in the waiting room of the hospital. She suddenly saw Piper and Phoebe walking up to her.

"Hey!" Prue exclaimed, "You guys came!"

"Of course we did!" Phoebe replied, "We wouldn't want to miss the chance to see our little niece or nephew, now would we?" Phoebe rubbed her hand on Prue's swollen stomach

"Oh, I see" Prue laughed. Her face turned more serious, "Hey, Piper, got any more news about the club?"

"Yes, but it's not good. I need… a _lot _of money" Piper frowned

Phoebe put her hand on Piper's shoulder, "It'll be okay. I'm sure you'll get it" she winked at Prue, Prue nodded back slightly.

"Miss Halliwell?" A doctor called, walking into the room.

"That's us" Prue said as she and her sisters stood up.

The 3 of them followed the doctor into the small room. Prue took off her shoes (after a little struggle) and hopped onto the plain white hospital bed.

"My name is Dr. Post" The doctor told the sisters while he hooked up the machine.

Prue lay back on the bed and Dr Post spread the gel on her stomach

"They're looking perfectly healthy" Dr. Post said

"Wait" Prue said, "…they?"

"Yeah" he replied, "I. 2. 3." He pointed at a different spot on the screen every time he said a number

"Prue's having… triplets?" Piper said

"Miss Halliwell, have you had any appointments before this one?" Dr. Post asked

"Yes, but only the first one where I found out I was pregnant. I had to keep postponing this one" Prue relied

"Well, if you had this appointment earlier, you wouldn't be finding out about this now. But you're definitely having triplets" he told them

"Oh my God, Prue! You're having triplets!" Phoebe exclaimed with excitement

Prue looked at Phoebe and smiled

"How far along are you, Miss Halliwell?" Dr. Post asked

Prue turned her head back, "Uh… 17 weeks. Why?"

"Oh, I was just curious" the doctor replied, "Would you like to know the sexes?"

Prue thought about it for a second, "Uh… no thanks"

"Alright" Dr. Post replied, "You can organise another appointment at the front desk"

Prue nodded, "Thanks"

The doctor packed up and left the room as Prue, Piper and Phoebe left and organised another appointment. They got in Piper's car (Prue took a cab there) and drove off and back towards the Manor.

"Can't you believe it, Prue?" Phoebe exclaimed, "Triplets!"

"To be honest" Prue replied, "I don't really want to believe it"

"How come?" Piper asked

"I just found out I'm having not 1, but 3 babies. I lot Andy and we're witches" Prue said, "They're going to be in constant danger. How can I take care of 3 babies by myself? I'm scared. I'm really scared. I'm scared I'm going to end up like mom. Leaving my kids behind without a mother. I'm scared I can't protect them. And what'll happen if that does happen? I failed at protecting Andy, and now, I'll fail at protecting my kids"

Phoebe leaned in from the back seat and sighed, "Prue, you aren't going to lose your babies, you have Piper and I. And, besides, aren't they going to be witches? They'll have their own powers, probably more than us. We won't let anything happen to any of you"

Prue nodded and a tear rolled down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away.

"Do you still want to get some Maternity Clothes?" Piper asked, taking a second to glance over at her sister

Prue nodded, "Yeah, I need too… Mind as well do it now, right?"

Phoebe sat back in her seat, "Okay" she said as Piper turned off to go to the store

They arrived at the store and ended up leaving with 3 dresses, a few shirts and a pair of navy jeans

"Thanks, guys" Prue said as they got back to the Manor

"For what?" Phoebe asked

"For being there for me"

"We'll always be there for you" Piper replied, "We're your sisters"

**A/N:…FIRST CHAPTER. I'm also writing another story now… I wrote it before, but now I'm writing it again… it'll definitely be out before the end of the week ^_^_^_^_^_^ (Yeah, my chapters are short… I put in at least 1,000 words…)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm starting a little pattern here. After this chapter is finished, I'll write for Separated At Birth… though, I DID say I would have chapter 6 of Not My Son out soon… So I'll write that next instead, ****THANK YOU REVIEWERS. **

**Also, in this chapter, I changed it from 10 years to 5 years… I dunno why… but I did… **

Prue, Piper and Phoebe have cast a spell to go 5 years into the future to stop Phoebe being burned at the stake in February 2004.

Prue woke up at the Manor and looked around, "What the?" she got up and suddenly, a young boy ran into the room, "Mom!" he called, "Pryce is breaking the rules! He's using his powers!"

Prue sat back down, confused, "What?"

She looked down and realised she wasn't pregnant, "I'm in my future body?"she said silently

"What are you talking about, mom?" the boy asked, "You told me, Pryce and Andrea not to use our powers…"

Prue was really confused, "What… wait, powers?"

"Mommy, are you okay?" he asked

There was a crash from the kitchen

Prue leapt up and ran towards the crash, the boy followed.

Another boy, identical to the one Prue was just talking too sat on the floor, a smashed vase scattered around next to him, "Sorry mom" he mumbled

Prue just stood there

Just then, another person came downstairs, a little girl who looked just like Prue following, "Pryce Joshua Halliwell, you better not've been using your powers!"

"I'm sorry, dad, I promise I won't do it again" the boy known as Pryce said

Prue looked at the man who spoke before and gasped, "Andy?" it came out as a question, but she already knew the answer

"Yeah?" Andy asked

Prue ran up to him and hugged him, "Andy…" she whispered

"Prue, what's wrong with you?" Andy asked, "You're acting weird"

Prue stepped back, "But, Andy… you're meant to be… dead…"

"Dead?" Andy replied, "I came back years ago. Don't you remember? It was the triplet's 3rd birthday"

Prue blinked, absolutely confused and shocked

"Gee, Prue, what universe are you from?" Andy asked jokingly, "Are you a demon or something?"

Prue sighed, "Look, Andy, I'm from the past, 5 years ago. Piper, Phoebe and I came here to see why Phoebe is going to be burned… and stop it"

"Are you telling the truth?"

"Do you think I'd lie about something like this?" Prue replied, "I don't even know the names of the kids!"

"Prue?!"

"Piper?" Prue said, walking towards her sister's voice

"Hey, you aren't pregnant anymore" Piper said

"Obviously, I woke up in my future body" Prue replied, "The kids are in the kitchen with… Andy"

"Andy?" Piper asked, "He… he's alive?"

"Yeah. But this is the last thing we should be talking about right now" Prue said, "We need to find out everything we can to save Phoebe… wait… won't she be in her future body too?"

"Right, you're right. Worry about ourselves later, we're here to help Phoebe" Piper said, "Crap… in the car on the way here, I heard on the radio that her execution is in 4 hours… I thought we were supposed to be here 2 weeks before?"

"_Book of Shadows_?" Prue said, "We need to get back to our time, now!"

Piper and Prue started to go upstairs when Andy stopped them, "Prue, I thought you said you were taking the kids to school! I have to go to work"

"Andy. I told you, I'm not from this time. Piper and I are from 1999, not 2004. You need to take them yourself" Prue said

"Prue…" Andy said, "No matter what time you're from, I know the kids are one of the most important things to you. We need to keep them safe"

"I know" Prue replied, "But right now, Phoebe is more important"

Prue and Piper went upstairs before Andy could say anything else

They reached the attic, "The _Book's _not here…" Piper said

Prue started frantically looking through drawers and shelves, "Where is it?!"

Piper sighed, "Prue, calm down, we'll find it"

"How can you be so sure?!"

Andy came upstairs, "If you're looking for the _Book of Shadows, _it's not here. It's at Piper's place. I'll give you the address"

"Thanks, Andy" Prue said, "…wait, you believe what I said?"

"Yes I do, Prue"

"Why?"

"Because. The kids are the most important thing to you in this time. More important than Piper and Phoebe. For you to say Piper is more important than Pryce, Andrew and Andrea would be more than strange for the you in this time. I figured you were telling the truth" Andy explained

"Alright, well can we worry about this later?" Piper asked, "We need to get the _Book _and save Phoebe"

"Right. Andy, you have the address?" Prue said

"Yeah"

Andy told Prue and Piper the address of Piper's house, and where the _Book _is. He also told them that once the 2004 Prue said that they had cast the same spell they did and went back to 1999 using the _Return Spell_, so there is a chance it might not work.

"Okay, thanks Andy" Prue said, hugging him, "Piper and I will go back to the present, and change the future for the better. I love you"

"I love you too, Prue"

"Bye, Andy" Piper smiled

"Bye"

Prue and Piper left the attic

"Bye, mommy!" the little girl called

Prue turned around, "Bye… Andrea"

Piper and Prue left the Manor and got in Piper's car, "She's beautiful, Prue" Piper told Prue, "She looks exactly like you at that age"

Prue smiled, "I just hope I will still get her…"

"You will" Piper replied, "As long as we can save Phoebe"

Eventually, they arrived at Piper's house

"Wow, nice house" Prue said, getting out of the car

"Gee, thanks" Piper said, following Prue to the front door and walking in

"Alright, Andy said the _Book _was in the basement with all the other witch stuff, so…" Piper said, as she and Prue made their way through the house in search of the basement

"Mommy! You're home!" A young boy exclaimed, running up to Piper, "Daddy had to leave and said you'd be right back, and if a demon came, I could just orb out"

"Uh… what?" Piper asked

Prue went up to the small boy and knelt down, "Sweetie, your mom and I need to do something important. Could you go back to the Manor and stay with Andy and your cousins?"

The boy nodded, "Sure" he disappeared into orbs

"I… have a son in the future?" Piper asked, stunned

Prue smiled, "Let's make sure you still have him. The basement's over here"

Piper followed Prue into the basement and to the _Book _

"Alright, it was after the demon with the tusk and before the spell to discourage a lover" Piper said as Prue turned pages

Prue turned to the page where the spell was meant to be, "It's not here…"

"Andy was right…" Piper said, "Our future selves used it"

Prue slammed the _Book of Shadows _shut, "How the hell do we get home now!?"

"We don't" Piper replied

Prue grabbed the _Book _and went upstairs, "We _have _to find a way"

Piper followed Prue upstairs and into the living room. They sat down on the couch and started flipping through the _Book._

Just then, Leo orbed in, "Good, you're back… wait, where's Kade? Why are you going through the _Book_?"

Prue was about to speak when Piper interrupted her, "Leo, Prue and I aren't from this time, we're from 1999, we came to stop Phoebe being executed. We sent, uh… K-Kade? To the Manor"

"Wait… 1999?" Leo asked, "The day I opened the _Book of Shadows _to the Future Spell?"

"That was you? We figured it was Grams" Prue said

"No, I did it" Leo replied, "Wait, if you're from the past, you don't have any memory of the past 5 years, do you?"

Both Piper and Prue shook their heads, "Nope"

Leo sighed and went on the explain about how Phoebe killed Cal Green and how she was caught by Nathaniel Pratt

"Well, there seems to be a whole heap of spells to get Phoebe out" Prue said, "… A binding spell?"

Leo nodded, "You and Piper wanted to bind all the kid's powers. But Andy and I can still protect them; you don't need to take away their powers"

"Oh… ok" Piper muttered

""This must the prison map…" Prue said, grabbing a piece of paper put inside the _Book_, "I think we have just found Phoebe's escape plan"

"Wait, no. You guys can't" Leo said, "Pratt has already checked you two out and they don't suspect you as witches, but if you go and rescue Phoebe, you'll have to use your powers. Then they'll catch you, and then they'll _kill _you"

"Leo, she's our sister!" Prue exclaimed

Leo stood there, looking at the two sisters and didn't reply

"Look, Leo, can't you just orb Phoebe here so we can use the _Power of 3 _to get back to our time?" Piper asked

"No." Leo replied, "I can. But I won't"

"Why!?" They demanded

"Because" Leo said, "If I do, then the executions will continue. And your children will grow into a world where their power is punishable by death. Do you really want that?"

"Of course not!" Prue replied

"Well, then it has to end with Phoebe" Leo said, "She has to die"

"Like hell she does" Piper said, freezing Leo, "Come on, grab everything we'll need to save Phoebe and let's go"

**A/N: Alright, I was going to write this in one full chapter. But I got lazy and I want to write another chapter of Not My Son before Easter (This weekend) So I'm being lazy and writing it in two parts. If the start is more Prue-centric to you, I'm sorry. It'll be more Piper & Phoebe esc as it goes on. **

**Please Review. I love your reviews.**


End file.
